infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Yamada
is the assistant homeroom teacher of Chifuyu Orimura in Class One at the IS Academy and a former IS Representative Candidate of Japan. Appearance Maya has short green hair with matching colored eyes and wears glasses. While around average height, she has a voluptuous figure and very large breasts, which are made more noticeable whenever she is in her tight-fitting IS suit. She is often seen wearing a revealing short sleeves yellow dress that shows off much of her pink (black in the CHOCO illustrations) bra and knee-high boots. For practices and missions, she wears the standard IS suit. During the practice for Cannonball Fast, she wore a custom IS Suit that had a V-neck, thus she was force to stop wearing it because it was too distracting Ichika. Personality Maya is a very shy and nervous person who is affectionate towards her students. For example, when Ichika accidentally grabbed her breasts during a crash landing, she refused to say anything cruel or mean. Instead, she began talking about marriage and the implication that Chifuyu Orimura would become her sister-in-law and whatnot before having a sexual relationship. Ichika quickly backed off due to his somewhat similar personality. She is a sharp contrast when compared to Chifuyu, who tends to be very strict with her students. Despite her tremendous IS abilities, Maya remains extremely modest when being flattered by Chifuyu, stating that it was ages ago and that she never got past being a candidate student. She can be quite mischievous and teasing, such as playfully questioning Chifuyu about her brother, which she is always forced to take back. She also enjoys putting her old rival Djbril in embarrassing situation by taking advantage of her's prideful and rash habits. Despite her shyness, Maya can quickly become level headed and confident when it's time for action. This quick change surprised her students, after she protected Ichika from Cecilia and Rin's anger. She is also somewhat playful in battle as well, as she can often be seen smiling when in action. Furthermore, Maya is surprisingly brutal as well, as she would bombard her opponent with bullets without giving them any chance to escape, which earned her the nickname "Killing Shield", something she's embarrassed by. Maya is also rather inexperienced when it comes to being around males. Often, she's slow to catch on that her large breast would naturally draw the attention of young boys (usually Ichika), especially when she's wearing the skin-tight IS suit. She admits at one point that she has never had a boyfriend, which would likely explain this inexperience. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' Despite her fragile personality, as a member of the IS Academy staff, Maya is highly proficient at manipulating an IS. Her extremely accurate sharpshooting skills makes her a highly skilled opponent. During a demonstration, she easily defeated Cecilia and Lingyin in a 2 vs 1 battle. Maya is also very nimble and can quickly dodge attacks easily. Using her personal IS, Show Must Go On, she was easily able to defeat the Shirokishi while it was controlling Ichika (thought she did only appear after it/he had already fought Madoka and the other first year personal pilots). Maya's IS is the Raphael Revive from the Dunois company. It's a machine developed at the end of the 2nd Generation, but its specifications are on par with the early 3rd Generation machines. In terms of deployed mass production IS models, it went on sale the last, but has the 3rd largest buyer-base in the world. By changing the the equipment, it can be configured for all types, including physical combat, sniper role, and defense. History Not much is known about Maya's past except that prior to the start of the main series, Maya used to be an IS Representative Candidate of Japan. However, she never got past becoming a candidate student. The second volume of the light novel identified her as the instructor who Ichika "defeated" during his entrance exam. Plot Synopsis 'Episode 1: "My Classmates are All Girls"' Maya is first introduced as an assistant homeroom teacher at the IS Academy. As she presents herself and congratulates the students for their enrollment in the Academy, everybody stays silent, making her nervous. Feeling the awkward silence, she keeps on presenting the campus and starts self-introductions in order from the attendance list. When she goes to Ichika Orimura, the latter pops out of his lunatic thoughts. Maya, like the rest of the class, is expecting Ichika to introduce more than just his name since he's the rumored only male who can operate an IS, but he doesn't say anything else, deceiving everybody. Following Chifuyu's entrance and tough introduction, Maya starts to introduce the IS (a multi-form suit developed in Japan), its history, and the IS Academy itself. Later, in a lesson, Ichika seems to be struggling with the course, so Maya cheerfully suggests that he ask her any question since she's his teacher. Ichika replies that he doesn't understand anything, surprising Maya, so she asks the class if there is anybody else who doesn't get anything, to which nobody responds. Chifuyu asks if Ichika has read the reference book before attending the IS Academy, only for him to reveal that he accidentally threw it away. Chifuyu hits him on the head with a book and forces him to memorize another copy of the reference book in 1 week. Maya later witnesses Cecilia challenging Ichika]to a duel. 'Episode 2: "Class Representative Runoff!"' Maya is seen several time teaching the basics of IS. She tells the class to try to think of the IS as a partner instead of a machine. A student then asks Maya if by partner, did Maya mean like a boyfriend, prompting Maya to blush and act nervously, stating that she doesn't really know since she doesn't have experience with that, making the class comment on her cuteness. A few days later, in the battle arena, while Ichika and Houki are waiting, Maya announces to them that Ichika's IS has arrived, the Byakushiki. She then explains the IS's Absolute Barrier system, which puts the IS pilot's safety at first priority. During Ichika and Cecilia's battle, Maya comments on how amazing Ichika can operate an IS, even if it's his first time. When Chifuyu talks about Ichika's habit to clench his left hand meaning he'll make simple mistakes, Maya comments on Chifuyu's observation as an older sister. Later, when Ichika incomprehensibly loses against Cecilia, Maya explains that Ichika lost because his shield energy was depleted and that a barrier-neutralizing attack deals damage at the cost of his shield. She then says that Ichika's IS is currently on standby, but he can deploy it any time he summons it, giving him an IS practice book. 'Episode 3: "The Transfer Student is my Second Childhood Friend"' During the morning IS practice, when Ichika blows a hole in the ground. Maya is seen with Chifuyu and Houki running towards the crater and is worried about Ichika's safety, but he is fine. 'Episode 4: "Showdown! The Class League Match"' During Ichika's duel against Lingyin, Maya comments on Ichika's sudden change of plan. Chifuyu explains the Ignition Boost, a move she taught Ichika, which gives him an extreme speed boost that he can surprise his enemy with, but he can only use it once. When an unmanned drone penetrates the arena's shield, Maya tries to help her two students, but Chifuyu tells her to let them be since that's what they want. Maya is shocked by Chifuyu's reply, but the latter tells her to calm down and have a cup of coffee with enough sugar. Maya comments that Chifuyu confused sugar for salt. That evening, when the battle is over, Maya is seen in an underground lab analyzing the unmanned drone with Chifuyu. She says that it has an unregistered core, not belonging to the 467 existing cores. 'Episode 5: "Boy Meets Boy"' Maya appears in room 1025 to tell Ichika and Houki that the room matter has been resolved: Houki will be moving to a new room since having a mature boy and girl live in the same room is a little weird and states that Houki must find it uncomfortable too. Houki, half pissed, tells Maya that she'll change room immediately, surprising her. The next day, Maya introduces a transfer student, Charles Dunois, a "male" student and IS Representative Cadet of France. During the IS practice in Ground 2, Maya, flying in her IS, accidentally crashes into the ground with Ichika. The latter finds himself accidentally groping one of her breasts. Maya, blushing, states that if it continues like that, Orimura-sensei will become her sister-in-law. Cecilia and Lingyin, jealous, try to shoot Ichika, but Maya uses her marksman skills to protect Ichika. As Chifuyu requested, Cecilia and Lingyin perform an IS battle against Maya, with the latter defeating them easily. Being flattered by Chifuyu of her skills, Maya remains extremely modest. During the group practice, when Houki can't reach the Uchigane (mass-produced IS designed for training), Maya tells Ichika to use his Byakushiki to carry her in, embarrassing Houki. The next day, Maya announces another transfer student: Laura Bodewig, a IS Representative Cadet of Germany. She is shocked with the whole class when Laura suddenly slaps Ichika. 'Episode 7: "Blue Days ~ Red Switch"' In the hospital (after the mock battle of the 4 Personal Machines holder against Laura), when Cecilia and Lingyin insist that Ichika should pair up with them for the tournament, Maya appears and refuses, stating that the damage level sustained by both of their IS has exceeded the NC. She can't allow them to join the tournament even if they keep on arguing, telling them if they don't spend time recovering now, there may be major problems later. When both girls change plans and will instead cheer for Ichika and Charles against Laura, Maya comments on their beautiful friendship. 'Episode 8: "Find Out My Mind"' The tournament between Ichika and Charles against Laura and Houki has started. Maya comments several times on Ichika and Charles' wonderful teamwork. She and Chifuyu also talk about Laura's weaknesses and abilities.Upon Laura's mutation, Maya is ordered by Chifuyu to put the arena on Level D state of alert, which will lock everything. They ask themselves where is Laura's will. Later on, in the cafeteria, when Ichika and Charles are discussing the match, Maya appears and congratulates them on their hard work and says that they must have had a hard day. She tells them that, to compensate their hard work, a place has been revived from that day on: the Boys' Grand Public Bath. The next day, Maya nervously introduces a new transfer student to the class: Charlotte Dunois, stating that Charles is actually Charlotte. 'Episode 9: "Ocean's Eleven!"' Maya is seen shopping with Chifuyu in a swimsuit boutique when they hear Ichika and Charlotte's voices in the changing room. Curious, they open the curtain and Maya is shocked to see both of her students in the changing room. Ichika and Charlotte then get a moral lesson from Maya in the middle of the boutique about drawing a line even as classmates. At the beach, Maya tells everybody to enjoy themselves and to return to the inn in time for dinner, to which everybody screams "Yes!". Later on, Maya arrives and asks if she can play volleyball with Ichika's gang, bringing Chifuyu in an attractive swimsuit, which everybody praises. They then have fun playing volleyball for the rest of the day. [[Episode 10|'Episode 10: "Thin Red Line"']] [[Episode 11|'Episode 11: "Get Ready"']] [[Episode 12|'Episode 12: "Your Name Is"']] 'OVA: "A Sextet Yearning for Love"' 'Quotes' *''"I have a new transfer student to introduce today."'' - Maya to Class One everytime there's a new student *''"Eh-, as expected of siblings! You notice even the tiniest details."'' - Maya to Chifuyu, surprised to see how observant Chifuyu is towards Ichika (Manga Chapter 2) *''"Orimura-kun? You see...this is troubling. Oh, but if it continues like this, Orimura-sensei will be my sister-in-law and...That's very tempting, in a way..."'' - Maya to Ichika upon him accidentally grabbing one of her breasts (Episode 5) 'Trivia' *Maya's name in kanji means true (Ma, 真) Buddhist (ya, 耶). Ichika also notes that her name is a Japanese palindrome (is pronounced the same forwards and backwards). *According to Ichika, Maya breasts are bigger than Chifuyu, who has quite large breasts herself. Category:IS Academy Teacher Staff Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:IS User Category:Female Category:Character